Exemplary embodiments relate to a projector.
FIG. 11(a) illustrates an optical system of a related art projector. FIGS. 11(b) and 11(c) illustrate a problem of the related art projector.
In a related art projector 900A, liquid crystal display devices 400R, 400G and 400B, used as an electrooptic modulating apparatus, are a holding type of display devices having a brightness characteristic illustrated in FIG. 11(b). Accordingly, there is a problem that a so-called persistence prevents a smooth moving picture display from being obtained, differently from a case of using a CRT, which is an impulse type of display device having a brightness characteristic illustrated in FIG. 11(c). As for the persistence, see, e.g., “Picture Quality of Hold Type Display for Moving Images” (Pages 55 to 60 in EID99-10, Taiichiro Kurita, NHK Science and Technical Research Laboratories, (1999–06)).
FIG. 12(a) illustrates an optical system of another related art projector. FIGS. 12(b) and 12(c) illustrate an optical shutter used for such another related art projector.
In a related art projector 900B, as shown in FIG. 12(a), optical shutters 420R, 420G and 420B are provided on a light incident side of the liquid crystal devices 400R, 400G and 400B to intermittently obstruct the light using the optical shutters so that the above-mentioned problem would be solved. That is to say, moderating the so-called persistence enables a smooth moving picture display of good quality to be obtained. See, JP-A-2002-148712, for example.